Judy Grimes
Seemingly perfect christian lady in every respect and mother of Greasy Grimes and sister of Lois Grimes. Early Life Born in Birmingham with her sister, Judy believed she was perfect and excellent in every way, something which drive her sister up the wall. She ended up getting married to Taylor who also found rather annoying and unbearing with her facade of perfection. So much so he left the family before she gave birth to their son Greasy Grimes. She worked at Tesco as a single mother and was the best employee there getting the employee of the month constantly. She also help raised Greasy and never wanted any help as she felt she can do no wrong or her son. Her son however grew up to be one lustful guy and one who would no doubt soon ruin Judy's appearance of perfection. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 She moved to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 16 When she is stranded during the special report conducted by Emily begging for any information about the missing eight, Designated Complainer Shirley who is also there during the report complains about Judy saying she is rude and didn't deserve employee of the month and also goes into a tirade on nearly all the others that were on the raft. When Emily shouts at Shirley for her complaining and reminding her that they were trying to encourage people to give information to rescue them as they maybe in danger Designated Complainer Shirley said they shouldn't bother with them. Emily reminds her they have loved ones who want them back and says if Designated Complainer Shirley went missing no one would miss her as they would love the peace and quiet that had finally come into their life. In the end interview was axed and after the failure of the appeal the matter evaded many in the town's minds. Volume 19 Greasy comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live with his mother. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #89-93 What's the Scoop on Mrs Goop? #90 Tale of Greasy Grimes Her son Greasy and his girlfriend Amy Reo have a very rocky and tumultuous relationships. When Mrs Goop disappears, Del questions Greasy in front of Amy,Judy is also present as is Wilma Timber who is there loving the drama unfold when Mrs Goop is believed to be missing. Mrs Goop turns out to have a diary which reveals that he in fact married Mrs Goop and is Mr Goop much to everyone's shock. Judy is seen wondering who was dumber. If it was her son for marrying Mrs Goop, Amy for dating her son or her for putting on her son's birth certificate Greasy. It turns out they had a spiritual union but that didn't last long when Mrs Goop dumped him when she found out he was immature. It also turned out Mrs Goop had just went to Egypt to discover herself and had no been kidnapped or anything nefarious. #118-#119 Marathonwoman #118 Tale of Jill Jenkins She is among those listed as participant in the marathon in the town.